TNF 2011: Secrets of the Ancients (not really)
Istoral Chasm Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. To the west lies the Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Contents: F-16 Falcon Pyramid Jet Pyramid Fighter Encore Pointblank Shark Mutant Galvatron Bridge Obvious exits: A weak signal goes out. Cybertronian in origin, but from a seldomly-used frequency. And of a style from bygone ages. Both Autobots and Decepticons (and anyone else that cares to listen) can pick up the signal, and trace the source easily to the Istoral Trench. Pyramid Jet is patrolling in the area on a routine mission to ensure that Autobots stay clear from Decepticons territory. He's far from the signal location when he picked it. "Unit Photon reporting. Unknown signal detected in the istoral trench region. Interrupting my patrol to investigate." The fact that there isn't any water in the trench doesn't bother Overbite. His sharky altmode has legs, after all. He makes his way easily over the terrain. "Now this should be interesting," he says, as he approaches the source of the signal. Assault Helicopter speeds along the bottom of the trench towards the shuttle. Occasionally he rises higher into the chasm, turns this way and that to take a reading on the distress signal, then continues on his original course. "If it's not an Autobot signal, and it's not a Decepticon signal, but it's still a Cybertronian signal, then it must be...well, obviously it's...I mean, could it...oh frak it, I have no idea what it is. But now I'm curious!" Encore , cruising out near Iacon, picks up the same signal and turns towards it too, flying low and fast for two reasons - first, it's practice. One can never have too much nap-of-the-earth training, after all. And second, one never knows when the Cons might be out and about, so it pays to stay off the radar screens for as long as possible. <> He hasn't heard Whirl, of course. Pointblank is riding aboard Encore, as the road infrastructure on Cybertron is legendarily bad these days. "What's that? Out past the left wing. Is that a Decepticon?" "Looks like something flying, that's for sure," replies Peacekeeper. Pyramid Jet Slowly descends towards the trench as he approaches. He may be one of the best Decepticon flyers (in his opinion of course) but flying inside that trench is asking for troubles so he plands to dive into it at the last moment. This make him easier to detect but it also allows him to spot anyone approaching. "Photon reporting. I'm closing up. Any other units in the area?" Pointblank knows that when you're riding on an AC130, the good seats are all on the left side. "Unit Overbite responding," the Seacon replies, "What have you found? I am detecting a signal. Attempting to trace its source." He moves rather quickly, even though he's not in the water or in the air. Rushing in like only a fool can.. no, like NO OTHER fool can is an F-16 Falcon of reddish orange and a dark earthen brown color. Engines running full bore, the aerial craft banks upwards shy of the trench and circles around the area. If one were observant, they'd notice two markings.. one on each wing. On the right, a faint purple Decepticon insignia. The other? A unicorn decal that's peeling. <> Backfire emits across an unsecured Deception broadband.. flying on Cybertron. Assault Helicopter catches sight of the crashed shuttle. "Not picking up any sign of survivors," he reports somberly. Then he pulls up turns to angle himself towards Photon . "Just Decepticons! Well hello there! Ah...you must be here to loot the shuttle?" His voice drops to a sly, conspiratory tone. "Not that I care...they just keep telling me to stop shooting first and asking questions later. HAH!" A small chin turret spins and unleashes a stream of tracerfire at the Decepticon flyer. Encore blinks quietly as he circles the shuttle, blinking quietly. <> He grins quietly and carefully makes it look like he's not noticed the F-16, circling until Backfire's on his left. <> Encore mutters, before the gatling gun in his foremost mounting opens up, without warning. Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Encore misses F-16 Falcon with his 25mm Surprise Rainstorm (Pistol) attack! "Look," exclaims Peacekeeper. "It's diving into the trench. Isn't that where the signal's coming from?" "Yeah," Pointblank agrees, grimly. "If there are any survivors... or even any salvage of value down there, they won't be there long after the Decepticons get their mitts on them. Cover us, Encore." Pointblank hooks his winch to the door and leaps out of the gunship, reeling down towards the shuttle while Peacekeeper mans one of the heavy machineguns aboard Encore to provide covering fire! Combat: Pointblank misses Pyramid Jet with his Peacekeeper's Mounted Machinegun (Pistol) attack! Pyramid Jet dives into the trench only to see himself face to face with a cursed autobot helicopter! "Shuttle, what are you..." He's cut by a volley of fire that rip into his left wing. He screams in pain and rage as he spins towards the trench's wall. Before crashing, he transforms back into his robot mode to stop regain his control. He remains there for a second, looking evily at Whirl before transforming back into his jet mode, doging Pointblank's attack in the process, rocketing towards the Autobot, all gun blazing. Combat: Pyramid Jet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pyramid Jet misses Assault Helicopter with his Disruptor attack! "Autobots!" the mutant shark robot exclaims. He keeps heading for the source of the signal, taking note that so far no Autobots are attempting to stop him. "Save some of their carcasses for me to tear apart," he tells the others. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Shark Mutant has 'skipped' his action for this round. Easily swerving from the line of fire from the AC-130, Backfire points the nosecone upwards and gains some much needed elevation on the slower aircraft. "Encore, right? Why they call a single serving Autbutt Encore is beyond me!" the seeker spats through external speakers, right before opening up with the 20mm multibarrel cannon. Laughing maniacally the entire time, the Decepticon simpleton eyes the prize beneath their aerial scuffle. <> Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Encore with his M-61A1 Cannon (Pistol) attack! "Oooh, nice recovery!" Whirl comments enthusiasticly. He's been following Photon down towards the ground, and was watching when the Decepticon transformed. Then Whirl gives a high-pitched yelp as Photon comes straight at him, back in jet mode again. The 'copter manages to just roll to one side, then turns and tries to chase after the Pyramid Jet. He's quickly left behind, so instead the Wrecker rolls and banks again, scanning the skies for other targets. The sound of 2mm cannon (or maybe the insane laughter) draws his attention, and Whirl sends a few bright laser bolts scorching that way. Combat: Assault Helicopter misses F-16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Encore takes the hit from Backfire and waffles a shade, growling quietly. He decides to return the favour and steps things up a little, wading in with his 'workhorse' gun, the 40mm Bofors. So long as he doesn't miss or go wild, the hit from the autocannon should make Backfire think twice! POM-POM-POM-POM Four fat, two-pound high-ex shells are sent in the direction of the F-16. <> Combat: Encore strikes F-16 Falcon with his Bofors Rifle attack! <> the AC130 calls out Pointblank lands on the roof of the decrepit shuttle, setting up an alarming rusty creak until he slides down the side to the airlock. With an expertly placed kick Pointblank smashes the airlock door open and stands aside, calling into the hulk. "Autobots on the ground! If anyone's dormant in there, you'd better get moving! Decepticons are here!" Peacekeeper fearlessly leans out of Encore's door and fires another few shots from his arm-mounted lasers before unhooking Pointblank's winch and leaping out to rejoin Pointblank with the help of his little retro-rockets. "We're on the job, don't worry!" Combat: Pointblank misses Pyramid Jet with his Peacekeeper's Dual Lasers (Laser) attack! Pyramid Jet curses as his energy bolts strikes the bottom of the trench instead of their target. Obviously discouraged by his awesome flying skills, the Autobot flyer leaves him alone to pick on an easier target. He's about to go back for Whirl when he is distracted by a dual laserbeam that nearly cut his right wing off. "This is going to be your last mistake autoscum!". The golden seeker executes a perfect looping before diving right towers Pointblank, his heat guns blazing as he attempts to melt the autobot on the spot. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Pointblank with his Heat Guns attack! -1 "Hey, what's the bright idea?" Backfire screeches, when tiny laser pings off his bottom hull.. although he's able to avoid the dangerous blasts. "Ooooooooooo, a Wrecker! It's been awhile since I've taken one of you on. Last time, haha.. I had to crawl inside that coward Broadside and beat him from the inside OUT!!" Climbing higher and higher, the F-16 stops gaining altitude.. and instead starts plummeting? Lining up with the helicopter below, the Seeker is caught unawares by the Bofors.. midtransformation, no less. "GYAHH!!" Backfire cries out, joints smelted together temporarily as he's hurtling through the air toward Whirl in a mess that's not quite robot.. not quite fighter jet. Jetfire, eat your heart out!! The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire misses Assault Helicopter with his Collision.. IMMINENT!! (Kick) attack! "Any units requesting assistance?" Mutant Shark wonders, staring up at the sky where much of the action is taking place. "Nevermind. I'll provide it myself." He aims his lasers at the flying menace known as Whirl. "Take that!" he announces. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Assault Helicopter with his Laser attack! Assault Helicopter tilts his nose down and drops suddenly, letting Backfire pass over him, then pulls up, rolls ninety degrees and banks in a snap turn that leaves him on Backfire's tail (at least, he thinks it's Backfire's tail). It's the kind of maneuver that'd make a *Master passenger lose their lunch, but for Whirl it's just another day at work. Unfortunately, just as he's lining up for that shot, lasers burn into his side. Whirl spins and then streaks at Overbite for a strafing run. "Where'd you come from? -- never mind that, it's not too late go back!" The last few words are in a singsong voice. Accompanied by lasers. Lots of lasers. Combat: Assault Helicopter strikes Shark Mutant with his Laser attack! "Get behind me!" Pointblank yells to his partner, stepping over Peacemaker to absorb the heat rays. Ugly molten gashes glowing across his back and shoulder, Pointblank turns back towards Photon with Peacemaker transformed into his sonic cannon mode, braces himself in the doorway of the shuttle, and fires a wide-band sonic pulse towards the flying Decepticons to try to impair their handling! Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pointblank misses Pyramid Jet with his Dizzying Sonic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Pointblank misses Backfire with his Dizzying Sonic Pulse Area attack! Encore yelps as his passenger is shot at. <> He warns, going into a climbing left turn followed by a diving right. He repeats this, attempting to shake off the pursuer. <> And indeed he does, firing his minigun again at the Decepticon warrior! Combat: Encore misses Backfire with his Minigun burst (Pistol) attack! "Bonded to a flash thing... how distasful. I would never lower myself to do that." Photon comments, then he adds in a whisper, "Not that I would tell that to Scorponok...". As the sonic pulse races towards him, he speeds away, effectivly avoiding any damage. Transforming back into his robot mode, as he falls towards the shuttle, landing with a loud metallic noise. He grins heavily as his raises his arms and fires the infamous seekers' arm cannons. The Pyramid jet unfold into Photon's robot mode. Combat: Photon misses Pointblank with his Laser Cannon attack! -1 Shark Mutant oofs as a laser strikes him. "Come down here and fight like a real mech!" he says to the flying Helicopter. He shakes his head and transforms, wielding his Jawbreaker Cannon. This time he takes aim at the giant flying Encore. "Now then, maybe I can bring this one closer to the ground." The shark's arms, legs, and head swing out of the way, and his robot head and limbs appear. Combat: Overbite strikes Encore with his Jawbreaker Cannon attack! -2 Falling like a sack of dead kit.. uhh rocks. Yeah, sack of rocks. Anyways, while the Decepticon struggles against one last smelted knee joint.. the immediate danger of the ground and ancient shuttle are becoming more and more of a growing concern. "Blast, think! I can't go out like this!!" Backfire shouts indiscriminately, still twirling around while plummeting. In a last moment of clarity.. or panic, the Decepticon aims his shoulder-mounted laser at his knee joint. The sound of the laser's discharge is immediately followed by a scream. "GYAHHHH!!" But when all is said and done, Backfire is hovering over the prize.. with a fresh wound smouldering from his knee. Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Tis a Flesh Wound! (Disruptor) attack! "He's got his uses," Pointblank replies, readying himself for a counterattack. When the powerful laser beams score the ancient shuttle's hull, Pointblank ducks back inside the airlock and racks Peacemaker's slide. "It's getting hot out there. You ready to show 'em what we've got, partner?" Peacemaker enthusiastically agrees, "I'll show that blowhard what this 'flesh thing' can do with a little technological know-how! Shining spear technique!" Firing his jumpjets, Peacemaker launches himself out of the airlock and arcs upwards, firing his arm lasers at Photon as a distraction while Pointblank lunges out of the shuttle below, sprints for the wall of the canyon, kicks off of it and lands atop the shuttle. His right hand is outstretched to catch Peacemaker as the Nebulon transforms and falls into it. "Target ON! Let's rock!" Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pointblank strikes Photon with his Targetmaster Go Go! Shining Spear Technique! attack! Combat: Pointblank uses up a charge on his Police Badge booster pack! Assault Helicopter banks around and then flies back for another pass. He's pretty much firing at any targets of opportunity at this point. Backfire seems to draw his attention once more, for once a staionary target. Four cannon tubes slung under one of Whirl's 'wings' fire off in quick succession - thunk-thunk-thunk-THUNK! White-hot shells trailing smoke blurr across the intervening space as he tries to box in the flying Decepticon. Combat: Assault Helicopter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Assault Helicopter misses Backfire with his Incendiary Shell attack! Encore takes the hit from Overbite and snarls banking around to pick on this new target. He growls The Bofors gun on his hull opens up now. Combat: Encore strikes Overbite with his Bofors Rifle attack! Photon is about to mock the Autobot when he's blasted off the shuttle but... it must have been a semi... no wait a shuttle... no a freaking Ark! Anyway, his armor is shattered to pieces as he crash into the ground several feet away. The seeker grunts in pain as he slowly gets back on his feet. It's then that he decides to try a different tactic, which means taking it close and personal where that damn flesh thing can't hurt him! He takes off and launch himself at Pointblank, throwing a good ol punch at him. Combat: Photon strikes Pointblank with his John Wayne's punch. (Punch) attack! Four shots launched, four dodged as Backfire cuts power to anti-gravs in his boots and plops to the top of the shuttle with a loud thunk! Nearly avoiding the salvo of shots has their upside, one of which IS NOT the shower of debris from the resulting explosion behind him. The 'shrapnel' throws Backfire forward, diving head first into a pile of scrap.. what's left of the shuttle. "Oh bother." he shudders, picking a transistor cable off his shoulder. "Gross, I feel like one of those blasted Junkions!" he whines, aiming a laser pistol at his first target. "You led us here for nothing? Worthless Autobut, you'll get less than a standing ovation!!" Combat: Backfire misses Encore with his Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! "So I finally got your attention," the Seacon mutters when Encore's counterattack hits, "Then take this! I hope you like being on ice!" He uses his Freeze-beam blaster. Combat: Overbite strikes Encore with his Freeze-Beam Blaster attack! Combat: Encore has been temporarily incapacitated. Assault Helicopter descends to the bottom of the Chasm, since by now all of the formerly flying Decepticons have touched down. He runs over to the shuttle, along the way adjusting a boxy rectangular compartment on his hip. "This is starting to get way out of pincer!" Whirl complains. He skids to a halt next to the wreckage, then touches one final control. Visible waves of reddish energy begin emitting in a circular pattern in all directions. "Everybody freeze!" The finely tuned energy passes over any Autobots they encounter with hardly a tingle, but Decepticons are another story... Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl misses Backfire with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Whirl misses Overbite with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Whirl misses Photon with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Pointblank tosses Peacemaker to the ground, where he lands in a nimble crouch and cheers Pointblank on. "Go get 'em! Take him down, you can do it! He's just a space criminal of a different kind!" "Yeah, yeah," Pointblank mutters in reply, rubbing his jaw where Photon just clocked him a good one. He raises his right hand and with a shimmer of subspace displacement a shockstick appears in it. Stepping in, Pointblank swings the humming electrified billy club down towards Photon's side, trying to deliver painful but non-lethal blows. Combat: Pointblank strikes Photon with his Police Brutality (Kick) attack! Backfire's shot is exceedingly lucky. Add to that the freeze beam and... the Autobot's going down. Barely under control, with all four engines frozen up, the huge Autobot flier slams down and slides, plouging up Cybertron's steel surface to end up with his tail aimed skywards at a 45-degree angle. His lights go dim; Encore's been knocked slightly offline... Blurr was enjoying zipping around Iacon, taking in all the sights of his faction's new base. Ever since he had arrived a week ago, he had planned on covering every inch of of the massively, new city-state. As luck would have it, the data courier happens to be inspecting the perimeter defenses when he spots a huge airplane barreling towards his position. "What's that?! What's that?! Incoming! Incoming! Does anyone hear me?! We've got a huge plane coming in for a crash landing, except it can't crash land here because there's no landing strip to land on and if you don't have a landing strip, you can't land or it'll cause a lot of damage and if it causes a lot of damage then I might get blamed for it because I'm here and I'm calling out for someone to help, but no one's around. What to do?! What to do?!" BOOOM! CRRRASSSSHHH! Blurr runs over to the fallen aircraft, tapping on the door, but it doesn't look like anyone's home from the looks of the extensive damage. Gazing up towards the sky, the data courier figures out the general direction where Encore was coming from and transforms, heading off towards the chasm. <> Blurr heads towards the sounds of battle in the distance. With his incredible speed, the Autobot would be there in no time. In a whirl of motion, Blurr shifts into a hovercar! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blue Hovercar has 'skipped' his action for this round. Photon's sixth sense warn him that something his coming so he lets himself fall on the shuttle, avoiding Whirl's sneaky attack! But as he gets back on his feet, he's struck by Pointblank and falls back on the ground. Not wasting anytime, he fires his weapons as the targetmaster's face before jumping back on his feet. Combat: Photon strikes Pointblank with his Laser Cannon attack! Ducking low, Backfire once again manages to duck out on the pain part of battle.. all the while submersing himself in lovely dated scrap. "This is below even me." the Seeker intones silently to himself, head bobbing up from the junk to gauge the situation. One down, with two to go. And the worst part, no pay off in the end! "This just won't do, nonono not at.. all!" Backfire shouts, throwing a mini temper tantrum. His fist pings off the reinforced hull of the shuttle, sending a shooting pain through his arm. "GYAH, Okay.. that's enough!" A small ball of green plasma grows inbetween the Seeker's palms, growing in volume by the astrosecond. << I'm not gettin' slagged for nothing!! I'll keep the Autotards occupied for a second, if you want to bug out.. then get!>> Backfire transmits to the other Decepticons, ball of sickly green plasma growing and growing. Jutting his palms upwards, the ball lances out towards the Autobots.. a slimy trail left in it's wake. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire misses Whirl with his Solar Assault Area attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Solar Assault": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Backfire strikes Pointblank with his Solar Assault Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Pointblank's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Backfire strikes Blue Hovercar with his Solar Assault Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blue Hovercar 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Encore begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Hovercar and Pointblank Overbite chuckles as the combined efforts of his blaster and Backfire's attacks bring the plane down. And now there's a speedy little blue Autobot running around! He transforms back to Mutant Shark mode and rushes towards the Autobot. Too bad it's not underwater. The robot form crouches down as the shark's head flips up, and the shark's legs and arms swing around. Watch out! Combat: Shark Mutant misses Blue Hovercar with his SURPRISE LANDSHARK! (Grab) attack! Pointblank throws up his hand in front of his face, catching a laser blast to the palm which scores a ragged slash across it, protecting his eyes... but while covering his face, he also can't see Backfire's plasma ball bursting close enough to scorch his armor! "Pointblank, watch out!" Peacemaker shouts from behind the Autobot detective. "Let's put this guy down before he can cause more trouble!" "I hear that," Pointblank agrees, grabbing Peacemaker as the Nebulon transforms into his gun mode, and firing from the hip! Combat: Pointblank misses Photon with his Sonic Blast attack! -3 Whirl is close enough to Backfire that just a quick (and frantic) twist is enough to let him slide by the bizarre attack. But where others might be thankful for their good fortune, Whirl sees an opportunity - he grabs at the Decepticon's still extended arm with both of his own pincers. Then the Autobot shifts, braces himself, and tries to flip his enemy over the shoulder. Combat: Whirl strikes Backfire with his Spinjitzu Throw! (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Zoooooommm! Zoooooommm! With a blue wave of trailing clones behind him, Blurr flies just above the Cybertronian ground at a speed that would leave any human passenger with a full 'doggy' bag. << I'm on the way! I'm on the way! Did someone out here see what happened to Encore in the sky because I did and I saw it all when he came into Iacon and crashed outside the defensive perimeters but no one was around to see it only me so I came out here as quick as I coul...>> ZAAAAP! With another sound effect for the foley artists to re-create, the blue hovercar wobbles out of control from Backfire's plasma blast. Hurtling through the dark night in a blurr of blue, the data courier inadvertently avoids Overbite's grasp, leaving his usual calling card as he speeds by. <> For once, Blurr says he's going to fast, but it doesn't last for long as he CLANKS into the side of the shuttle, stopping him almost cold. Combat: Blue Hovercar misses Shark Mutant with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 Photon jumps into the air and transforms just as a sonic blast wreck the shuttle's hull right where he was standing. The seeker speeds aways before turning back. "Get rid of me? You and what army Autobot!" Then with a *beep* his weapon system gets a lock on his target and two laser beams fly right towards the autobot targetmaster. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Pointblank with his Laser attack! Flipped over onto his back, the Seeker wheezes as the circuitry and wiring tears and strains in the Wrecker's kung-fu grip. "You.. silly, silly, Autobrat! Do you know what you've sewn? No, really.. do you know? Oh well, umm.. well I don't know either!!" Wiggling from the grasp, Backfire levels his futuristic (but isn't this the future already?) Buck Rogers rifle at Whirl and pulls the trigger. "You've sewn your.. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Combat: Backfire's Hypno-Ray Rifle attack aimed for Whirl backfires! Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Hypno-Ray Rifle attack! The circular rays from the weapon stall in mid-air, reversing direction and enveloping Backfire. Spasming on the ground, the Seeker writhes in temporary paralysis and confusion. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The Sonic Boom is a sonic bust, as the blue car whizzes past the unfazed Overbite. "So you think you're fast," he says, "Then allow me to slow you down!" He rushes at Blurr and swings his tail, attempting to knock the car off its trajectory. Combat: Shark Mutant misses Blue Hovercar with his Threshers Tail! (Kick) attack! Whirl looks confused too. "I don't sew." He holds up his pincers to show why. "But I DO play soccer!" He shrugs off any lingering confusion (except for the chronic confusion he's known for quite a while now), and then pulls back a foot, before swinging it forward to kick the Seeker in the midsection. Combat: Whirl strikes Backfire with his Kick 'em while they're down (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "I brought my own army with me!" Pointblank shouts defiantly up at Photon. The Targetmaster steadies his heavy weapon at arms' length and commences firing back steadily even as lasers punch through Pointblank's shoulder and thigh, causing him to stumble. Combat: Pointblank misses Pyramid Jet with his Targetmaster Go! Final Beam! attack! -2 As the blue hovercar ricochets off the side of the Ancient Cybertronian Shuttle, it calls out to the other Autobots in the area, <> Blurr gets back up top speed, racing past Overbite and his threats. Just as he clears the reach of the Seacon's tail, the hovercar whirls around revealing Blurr in his robot mode. "Nice try but you're going to have to try better than that if you try like that again you're just going to miss and why even bother when you can't hit me, you can admit it and say that I'm faster than you because I'm faster than mostly everyone, you can't hit what you can't see!" Blurr darts forward, running past the Decepticon with his shoulder lowered. With any luck, he'd leave Overbite in a spin cycle of his own. In a whirl of motion, Blurr shifts into his robot form! Combat: Blurr strikes Shark Mutant with his Shoulder Spin Cycle (Punch) attack! Pyramid Jet emits a low chuckle as a beautiful maneuver allows him to avoid the incoming fire, "Very impressive autobot. But I wasted enough of my precious time fighting over a worthless piece of slag. Be grateful to leave here with your life. Next times you may not be as lucky." And then, with a burst of his engines, the seeker speeds away towards Darkmount. Combat: Pyramid Jet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. The golden seeker transforms and drops the +nom bomb on you before flying away. Good RP! The kick lifts Backfire into the air for a moment, and a moment is all the Seeker needs to capitalize. Transforming into altmode, the F-16 Falcon stalls in the air momentarily before addressing the Wrecker. "Know this, curr.. you face an enemy of unparalled strength, determination, and wisdom! You shant walk away from this.. DEVASTATING COLLISION!!" Thrusters ignite behind the Decepticon, as he rockets.. upwards? Guess he really was confused. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. The Shark gets spun around by Blurr. Feeling a bit dizzy, he decides he's had enough, and transforms in order to follow Backfire and the others. "Not worth it," he remarks, "There will be another time!" The shark's arms, legs, and head swing out of the way, and his robot head and limbs appear. Combat: Overbite begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blurr and Whirl "Area looks secure," Pointblank calls up to Whirl. "You want to get the salvage teams on the horn?" Whirl watches Backfire streak off. "What--!" He shakes a pincer - closed and flexed in the closest Whirl can get to a fist and then bellows after the retreating Decepticon. "For your information, I don't ever walk -- I FLY!!" He shrugs and then turns back towards the other Autobots, before nodding at Pointblank. "I can do that." He eyes the wreckage once again. "Though I don't know how much there is left to salvage." "None for them, at least," Peacemaker suggests cheerfully. Whirl laughs. "I like your attitude!" "Yeah, me too," chuckles Pointblank, patting Peacemaker on the head. Pointblank flops down quickly into his sleek car mode. Pointblank moves east to the Warrens. Pointblank has left.